As electronic devices become more compact and powerful, it is expected that their use will become more widespread. With more widespread usage, ease-of-use, ease-of-storage, and other ergonomic considerations will assume greater importance.
Convenience of storage, and deployment, of visual displays in portable electronic devices represents one ergonomic factor which is believed to have received insufficient attention within the prior art.